


Murber

by ImaginaryTone



Category: Don't hug me I'm scared - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryTone/pseuds/ImaginaryTone
Summary: This is my first padlock thing!! I wrote it a while ago, so it might be badPaige is having a good time though so it's ok





	Murber

Tony awoke on the ground. He's not sure how he got there, but it was quite, unpleasant. He growled in frustration as he squirmed around in the binds that held him, his arms pinned to his sides and his face smushed against the hard wood floor. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut when he heard the familiar sound of heels clicking their way towards him. They stopped just behind him, and another distinctly familiar sound followed suit. An awful, bothersome sound. It was a laugh.

"Oh Tony!" The voice giggled, as something made a loud clank against the ground. "I really got the jump on you there! I'm so glad you could join me.." She laughed again, and he grimaced at it. 

"Just what do you think you're doing, Paige?! I was right in the middle of trying to-"

"Trying to run into the metal bat I found?" Paige interrupted, gently placing a foot on his back and digging the heel in. Tony bit his tongue and did his best not to make a sound, as to not encourage her further. She laughed again and kicked him, earning a grunt. In the midst of her laughing she snorted, which was almost cute? He squirmed more, pushing the thought from his mind.   
"  
I suppose I could tell you why I brought you here.." She grew silent. "But where's the fun in that! Hardly creative at all!" The laughing started to pick up again, as well as the kicking and the digging of her heel into his back. 

"Paige-" he was cut off by a short cry as he was gifted an especially hard kick into his arm.

"Darling.." She mumbled, finally getting fed up with kicking him, she rolled the taller man onto his back and straddled him, her inky body creating stains on his clothes. "I just wanna have some fun with you!!" She giggled again, but it was quickly cut off as she squeaked a bit, his hands that were stuck to his sides clawing at her thighs. In response she shifted and stabbed a hand with a pencil. He whined and tried not to scream as she drove it in, finally stopping and pulled it out, blood pooling out of the wound. She simply ignored that and sat back down on him. A strange smile on her face.

He huffed a bit, trying to ignore the searing pain in his hand. "Again I ask. What do You think you're doing?!" Tony scowled and tried to push her off, but to no avail. She suddenly placed a hand on his face, ink almost dripping into his eye. His face was held in place and he was forced to watch her expression grow more serious.

"Don't you understand? You're not getting away from me again."

Her change in tone left his blood running cold, as he stared up at her face, empty eyes and a crude smile creeping across her face. "What on earth do you-" he was cut off again as he cried out in pain as a particularly sharp pencil jabbing him in the chest.

"I just told you!" She exclaimed, as she pulled the pencil out and stabbed him again and again, his blood and drops of ink spilling all over his chest, some even spraying on Paige's mostly white dress. Her smile got bigger as he screeched and attempted to thrash, but was no match for the pain and consistency of her stabs.

After a minute or two of that, scarily enough he was having difficulty keeping track, she stopped. Tony lay there, whining and subtly jerking as he bled out all over himself and onto the floor.

A small smile sat upon her face as she stared at the poor man for a second, before dropping the pencil and grabbing his head with both her hands. "See? I'm not letting you get away this time." She snorted again as she noted his unfocused eyes and the slowing of his breath. Paige gently leaned down so close that their noses touched.  
"I love you." She whispered, and planted a kiss on his lips as he slipped away, loosing consciousness. She laughed and sat up straight, letting him fall back with a dull thud. 

She checked again to make sure he was out, and got up, slowly looking around before slinking away, her heels clicking in that familiar way.

She was gone just as fast as she had entered.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad thank you for reading!!!!!!!!
> 
> This s my first time posting here I'm not sure if I did it ok


End file.
